Earth
Earth, located in Mutter's Spiral, was also known as Sol 3 to some lifeforms. The First Great and Bountiful Human Empire EarthGov At the start of the First Great and Bountiful Human Empire, the Earth was ruled by EarthGov, headed by the President of Earth who held democratic power over the people of Earth alongside a Cabinet, a Senate and a Congress. The Bureau of Population Control Due to the Earth being severe overpopulated with 100 billion citizens, The Bureau of Population Control restricted families to having only child unless they chose to live in the Artic in cities such as New Glasgow or New Montreal. The Adjudicator's Bureau The Adjudicator's Buereau functioned as a police force on Earth even though they were originally formed as a judiciary group. The Adjudicator's Bureau is the force behind the creation of Special Securities Act, which sent political dissidents to the Lunar Penal Colony, Justicia or the Draconian Penal Colonies. They also were behind the creation of Dalek Killers. Some members of the Peace Party remarked that it was extrememly easy to marked a "political dissident" and sent off for the rest of your life for something as simple as politely disagreeing with the wrong person. The Divine Empress The Divine Empress, Glory of the Empire, Ruler of the High Court, Lord of the Inner and Outer Worlds, High Admiral of the Galactic Fleets, Lord General of the Six Armies and Defender of the Earth ruled over the Earthen Empire starting in the early 30th century. She ruled from her Imerial Palace in the rings of Saturn . The Divine Empress was covered in bulbuous tumors. Earth Reptile Economic Confederation The Earth Reptile Economic Confederation was the ruling system for Earth Reptiles in the 30th century. Natives Humans, Earth Reptiles Creatures Androids, Sea Devils Economic State The wealthy lived in floating overcities above the planet's surface while aliens and the impoverished lived ont he surface of the Earth, known as the undercities. Earth used credit as the form of economic exchange. Social State Humans were incredibly prejudiced against non-humans, although Earth Reptiles held the highest stature among nonhumans because they were earthborn. The wealthy tended to be more inclined to be rejudiced against aliens than the poor because the impoveished were forced to live with nonhumans in the undercities of Earth. Additionally, there was a large gap between the rich and the poor and the ruling party and its subjects. The Empire was often known to colonize a planet and then promptly abandon it, leaving the colonizers to fend for themselves and often starve to death or run out of oxygen if the planet was not yet terraformed. Natural State of the Planet By the 26th century, the oceans of earth had been "polluted, irradiated, set on fire and boiled off into a thick sludge". By the end of the First Great and Bountiful Human Empire , the Earth was inhabitable but unhealthy to stay for very long. During the 30th and 31st century, take -2 to HP as long as character remains here.